The present application relates to software and more specifically to systems and methods for facilitating using features and capabilities of a client device in applications employing both client-side and server-side functionality.
Software applications that employ both server-side and client-side functionality are employed in various demanding applications, including mobile enterprise applications that selectively access sever-side or cloud based functionality.
The rise in popularity of mobile devices and the higher expectations regarding user experience on such devices has led to resurgence in popularity of native client applications to interact with web-based, i.e., server-side, applications. This has increased the demand for applications that can use native device features, such as a camera, Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, and so on, in combination with cloud-based services. However, such applications may be inhibited by an inherent lack of effective messaging schemes and mechanisms for enabling efficient interaction between web applications and accompanying native container applications used to access native device features.